Champions of the Universe
by Bueaxe
Summary: When Percy is betrayed by the one he trusted the most he is lost. Luckily though he is saved by someone he never thought he would ever see. Soon though he finds out his new life is not quite what it seems.


My name is Percy Jackson. A lot of you probably know who I am, I mean I kind of am a legend at camp. But if you don't know me well here's what you need to know, I'm the son of Poseidon, the god of the sea's, I came to camp half blood when I was twelve years old and then a couple of days later was sent on a quest to save Zeus's lightning bolt, I did it went back to camp and ever since have been going on quests a lot, and I mean a lot. But all of it has been leading up to this, the battle with the Titan Lord Kronos.

He had stormed New York and we had been at war for a couple of days now it was almost over.

We had already defeated Hyperion and most of the monsters. Now Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and I were in the elevator that went to Olympus, where Kronos was waiting. Now, who are these people with me you may ask well there's Grover whos my best friend he's also a half goat thing called a satyr. Then there's Thalia a daughter of Zeus and a hunter of Artemis, she's like a sister to me. Then, there's Annabeth, a daughter of Athena, who is my current crush and the only person who currently knows where my Achilles spot is. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I swam in the river Styx so currently, I'm impenetrable except for one spot the Annabeth knows.

We arrived at Olympus and after a little incident at the bridge started running through the ruined Olympus. We ran toward the throne rooms seeing the remains of the once beautiful city of Olympus lying around us. We watched as temples fell and in the distance hear Kronos madly screaming. We were running through an archway when suddenly a statue of Hera fell, creating a large cloud of dust. When the dust had faded we saw Thalia stuck underneath it.

We tried to pull her out but she just cried in pain, "Just go guys kill Kronos for me" Thalia managed to say before wincing from the pain, Annabeth seemed hesitant from the comment, but I nodded and the three of us continued up.

We reached the throne room and climbed over the wreckage, Kronos stood in the center Ethan by his side, "Grandson how nice of you to join us, you are just in time to see the destruction of your fathers throne" He said an evil smirk on his face as he brought up his scythe and slammed it down into Poseidon's throne.

"You will pay for that" I yelled and pulled out my sword charging at him, ignoring my friend's requests. I swung my sword in a mad arc which he quickly blocked with his scythe, I knew he would eventually overpower me so I quickly looked around for my friends I saw Grover playing his pipes and wrapping vines around Ethan, but Annabeth was nowhere to be seen.

I suddenly felt as if I was moving in molasses I realised Kronos was using his time powers on me and I could only watch as I was hit in the side by the scythe and knocked into Ares throne leaving a large dent and falling to the ground, From there I saw Grover getting hit in the head by the flat side of Ethan's Sword.

"Grover" I screamed at his limp form on the ground I saw Ethan stalking up to him preparing to finish him off when suddenly the ground gave out underneath him and he fell through the mountain to his death. Kronos stalked up to him and I managed to get the shield Tyson had given me out just in time to block his strike which left a large dent in my shield.

"Jackson stop avoiding your fate," he said as I got up and threw my shield right at his face catching him off guard and making him stumble backward before I charged at him and swung my sword right into his side he fell to the ground.

"Luke I know you're still in there please come on demigods are dying because of Kronos, please Luke," I said and look at his eyes as they changed from gold to blue.

"Percy please try to clear my name I made a mistake I didn't mean for all of this to happen." I looked at him You are not the hero I heard Rachel say in my mind. I heard a voice in my head that sounded just like Posideon, We did it, Percy, we killed Typhon.

Then three things happened at once, I watched as Luke took the scythe and stabbed himself in the side then I heard my father yell to look out before I heard a battle cry and Annabeth's dagger stab me through the back right in my Achilles spot.

The person I had loved and trusted had just betrayed me.

Then I died.

**AN: Hi this is my first fanfic and I know its short right now but chapters will get longer in the the future but i wanted to end this one here I'm gonna upload another chapter tommorow but for now feel free to point out my mistakes.**


End file.
